How Much For a Night?
Gathering of Thieves The gold coin glared brilliantly in the moon's brilliance. He stared at it intensely, his lowed eyes empty as his consciousness drifted deep into thought. There was word of a Magic Item in a ruined temple in Bosco. Not some random magic item either...Something of immense power which was influencing the nearby towns. How could he pass up something so delicious? But...he also received word of a mysterious forest swallowing several parties of S-Class Mages. Investigate one or the other. A magic item was nice... "But the potential of S-Class items sounds better. Plus, it'll show those old geezers whose boss if we solve that little mystery." Yeah. The Sleeping Seven had earned quite a name for itself. But Saladin feared that a continuous life of robbery without some sort of community service would cause those old farts to label them a Dark Guild. Right now, the Sleeping Seven was a weapon they could rely on to do the right thing in the end. He needed to keep it that way. After all, a loose cannon is still a weapon. He flipped the coin and whispered. Heads. He peeked and smirked. "Let's be honest," A drunkard screamed in between his swigs. The stench of beer and pent up political tension radiated from his shaven, uncleaned body. "y-you'd think tha magic council was up ta s-something w-with all these guilds suddenly ppearin.' "Oh shut tha hell up Brutus." A woman screamed from behind the bar. "No one wants ta hear that shit. The more guilds the better. More jobs. More protection, the kingdom of Fiore needs this" "Y-you bitch they're taking our jobs! T-those big g-guilds...leaving us with cleaning rat shit off tha...off tha docks." He took another swig. "It's fucking bananas!" "Fucking bananas." Saladin snickered beneath his breath as he he listened to this buffoonery from atop the upper deck. He sat at a table obscured by shadows. Only the most dangerous of foreigners were here, surrounded by whispers of legends and horrific actions performed on the unforgiving seas. He enjoyed these tales for he was quite the seafarer himself. After all, Seven wasn't the most reachable of islands. "Ey pointy ears, wat's in the bag?" A thunderous voice rumbled. Saladin turned his attention to the approaching silhouette, each step shaking the upper level. "Things meant for cleaning said pointy ears." Saladin joked. Couple steps forward and the beast of a human was illuminated by the moonlight piercing through a singular window. Snot nosed. Pig bellied. It sickened Saladin that this thing could be considered the same species as him. "I can smell gold." The man grumbled. He snapped his fingers and several silhouettes filled the deck. Saladin's eyes wandered to the lower level. Everyone was too drunk or mesmerized by the music to notice. Not that he'd need help or anything. "Bet ya smell a lot of things." Saladin joked. "Tubby." "Know what?! I was tryna be nice blackie but now its time for ya to feel ma wrath!" The behemoth of a man grinned as the hyenas behind him chuckled. "Lemme show ya why dey call meh tha rock smasha!" He reeled his arm back and threw quite the powerful punch. One which would have easily sent the average man soaring through the wall and outside the bar. Unfortunately, Saladin wasn't the average mage. He held his finger up to where the punch would connect. A ring of magical energy appeared before his finger. Upon the ring was inscriptions in an ancient language followed by mysterious symbol and what a cultured mage could pinpoint as a numerical character. The upper level fell silent. For that punch, which traveled through the ring, was now struggling against Saladin's finger. Their eyes met. A slight grin. Magical energy circled Saladin's attacker and formed another ring. This time with different inscriptions but the same numerical character as before. Silence. Until the brash giant crashed through the floor beneath him and slammed into the earth. "What...the...fuck..." He struggled. As the ring circulated his body, he found himself unable to stand. The music and cheerful atmosphere stopped. Their eyes scanning for whoever could do such a thing. "Is this...fucking...gravity magic?!" Saladin heard the man ask. The hyenas peeked through the floor. "Y-you're a gravity mage?!" One screamed. "A fucking gravity magic user here!" Another answered. "We gotta go!" Saladin snapped his finger and the ring vanished. He cared not if they knew his magic as the stories and tales had more power than Magic itself. He watched the hooligans run after heir boss who dashed towards the door. With the sudden trouble seeming to vanish, the drunkards and bar maidens continued their endless dance. This was why Saladin dreamed of one day opening his own Inn and Tavern. A place where people could gather. Sing. Dance. The troubles of the world melting away with each glorious melody. He ordered another drink and continued watching the patrons dance and sing. Despite someone almost dying several minutes before, people went about enjoying their night without a single care. It was truly magnificent sight. A woman watched this unfold from a corner table, her expression bemused. She had made a nice little home in the corner of Fiore, stealing from the scum of the earth before pinning the blame on others. Eons away from her banished hometown. Or at least, she liked to think that. Her mind returned to the crapshoot spot she called home now; stealing had become so easy that it almost felt...boring. Sure there was never a dull moment, but the events felt....repetitive. Cyclical even. At least, until this little scene occurred. She recognized the figure immediately, his appearance sticking out like a sore thumb. "Well well, look who's here. Decided to pay my humble abode a visit?" Arwa asked, her twinkling maya eyes falling on the bag Saladin was carrying. She resisted nabbing it, remembering the last time she tried. "So...any news?" Saladin stood up and hopped over the new decoration in the floor. He joined the mysterious woman who sat in the shadowy corner. Someone who travelled with him from their home country, but had a pretty annoying habit of disappearing. He placed the bag on the table. "Well I've been great. Thank you for asking." Saladin replied sarcastically. He tempted her to take the bag, his eyes making sure it was within striking distance. "Awh...don't be sad, I'm sure your little heart can take it," she responded cheekily. Arwa huffed when the bag was placed closer. Nonchalantly as the bag was placed, Arwa couldn't help but be annoyed. She may be reckless, but she wasn't stupid. "Same old same old. Though I found something that'll help solidify us." He grinned a grin that only a child would. "Almost died for these." He reached into the bag and tossed her a golden key. "This'll serve the basis for our treasury." She caught the key without thought, her interest piqued when she saw his child-like smile. "A key to a treasury? I don't suppose it's already filled with super awesome goods ready to be...collected." Saladin scratched his head. "Just some money to get us started and the Magic Items we've gathered so far. Haven't had the best of luck." He took a sip of her drink without the slightest hint of regret or hesitation "But the keys aren't why I called everyone here." His eyes wandered to the coin which laid on the table. "Are you familiar with the Forest of Death?" He would receive a smack on the head for his efforts, before Arwa downed what was left of her drink. "Don't touch other people's drinks. Shame on you, making a serial borrower teach you manners," Arwa retorted before brightening, her eyes glowing upon hearing the new information. "Forest of Death?!" The thought echoed through the head of a nearby man who sat at his own table, a large sack taking up the other chair. He was dressed in simple robes adorned with a couple fancy bits of jewelry. Though it didn't seem too expensive, more decorative. His long purple hair was tied in a ponytail that hung behind his head, resting on the top of the chair he sat in. He slowly removed the cup from his lips, licking the bit of foam left off. He stood from the table, hooking the sack with his foot as he tossed it up. He caught it with his hand and slung it over his shoulder as he approached the two. "Hello there." His voice was loud enough for them to hear but somewhat hushed to the rest of the bar. "I couldn't help but overhear you speak of something called the Forest of Death. I'm wondering if either of you are headed there and if you might need some assistance." He paused for a moment before extending a hand, pretending he hand't missed a beat. "Solomon Dewitt, monster hunter." He introduced himself. Make that twice Arwa was the manner keeper; she would karate chop the new speaker on the head while snatching a couple of the hanging jewels with her free hand. "Don't just insert yourself into a conversation Mr. MH," she commented before returning to Saladin, "so what's the deal with this Forest of Death place? Anything valuable to be found there?" Solomon was stuck rubbing his head, his heart aching from the rejected drink. How could she be so rude to not let him have a drink! What if he was dying of thirst?! He wasn't but what if!? He continued patting his pride as he watched the newcomer get taken advantage of by Arwa. Monster hunter? Saladin thought. He watched carefully as Arwa taught the stranger manners while robbing him. She was the same old desert bunny Saladin knew from Seven. He looked to Solomon and smiled. "You're more than welcomed to tag along. Sorry about my friend here, she doesn't have manners." Saladin said as he took a sip of Solomon's drink. "Recently there was a major disappearance. A few S-Rank Mages from a legal guild." "Cute." Solomon spoke as he rubbed his head. "Have fun attempting to pawn those off, I bought these for the price of white shirt." He glared down at the girl before reaching into his pouch producing more of the same pieces of jewelry, clipping on a couple where they were missing. He turned to the man, who at least seemed sensible. "I can see she's not very friendly." He moved to stand beside the man. "I've heard a lot about the forest, lots of monsters in there. Heard there was a particularly nasty Ailstag giving people some trouble." Solomon replied, "If you're both heading there i'd like to accompany you. The Ailstag probably isn't the one making those S classes disappear but sounds like something is definitely up." "Saladin-san." Another, somewhat eloquent voice echoed in the room, as a man entered the bar. A man with black hair in a ponytail could be viewed, with the front part of his hair almost bleached white, and piercing red eyes. As he further entered into the corner of the room, he could be seen wearing a perfectly tailored black suit with a noticeable tailcoat. This was Zahir, a member of the Sleeping Seven, and a loyal comrade who owed Saladin his life and freedom. "This Forest of Death...from what I could gather from the upper class, is all based on rumors. However...only one fact exists. That forest seemingly has so much magical energy...that most Mages can't even stand properly within its domain. From what I can tell...a powerful Magic Item could be the cause of this power." Saladin smiled at the sight of his most loyal member. Zahir, a man who Saladin saved from a life of servitude. The young Guild Master smirked, acknowledging the new arrival. Yes. This family was growing and becoming closer. Soon, they'd be able to stand against some of the more prominent guilds. "That's always great news, Zahir. If we can find that Magic Item and make it ours..." His voice trailed off. His eyes met Solomon's visage. "How do we know we can trust you, all his information you're giving for free?" Solomon eyed the new arrival and simply nodded to greet him. However Zahir provided some very interesting information. "So you're treasure hunters huh, oh man that's just perfect." Solomon looked directly at Saladin, addressing his concerns with a grin. "My original reason for divulging such information was that I wanted to join you, as previously stated. I'm a monster hunter with a particular interest in that Ailstag. However this is far better. Do you know how many treasures are guarded by monsters? Quite a lot to be precise. I'm trying to capture as many as I can but sadly I'm not exactly in place where I can raid a whole lair or fight some of the nastier ones on my own. I feel our paths have crossed for a reason." He reached into his sack and placed a couple discs on the table. "I'd like to join your group. Treasure hunters are always bound to engage monsters and that's just the life I want." She tossed away the jewels in disgust, vaguely insulted by the trinkets. The nerve of some people, wearing cheap knockoffs; no respect for an honest trade like hers. However, Arwa perked up once more when Zahir appeared. "Hey Za," she commented, waving at the new arrival. The lad always had something good to share; once again, he didn't disappoint. As soon as he mentioned the Forest of Death's special quality and a potential source, she whooped internally. "Then it looks like we have some hunting to do; can't let some MC proxy grab a hold of that now." Arwa turned serious. "Right, just sliding into our conversation is a bit suspicious don't you think?" she added, giving Solomon the beady eye before listening to his explanation. Ar remained unfazed, finding the reasoning convenient, even if it could be true. "It's Sala's call." "Well-" Saladin started. "Well, I guess I might as well slide in along with, what's his name here." A new face entered the conversation. He approached the shady group of treasure hunters as if he knew them, which was true barring one stranger, the stranger being Solomon. "Sup Saladin, Arwa, Zahir. How's it going." He addressed all but the stranger he would now be standing next to. The man had a very comfortable and casual outfit on, but something about it screamed royalty. He seemed slightly tired but no more tired than any other drunk who happened to be laying around. The man was none other than Ziyaad el-Farha, along with Zahir, he was a long time member of the Sleeping Seven Guild. He scanned the table, nothing caught his eye as it ran over the table, an empty cup was all he saw. His eyes would soon rest their sights on the bag sitting in front of both Saladin and Arwa. "What's in the bag, Saladin." Ziyaad's memory quickly struck him, he asked a question before greeting the stranger to the side of him. "Where are my manners, I'm Ziyaad, who might you be." Ziyaad addressed the man standing to the side of him who was also conversating with the group. Solomon glanced to the newest member to step up to the table. What woodwork were these people crawling out of? "The name is Solomon, nice to meet you." He nodded to Ziyaad before his gaze fell back upon Saladin, paitently waiting for the man to address his request and the disks he had placed on the table. "Could we all not arrive at the same time?" Saladin joked, forgetting to answer Solomon's request. His attention changed from the question at hand to his longtime friend and nuisance to his very existence. The Sleeping Seven was a different kind of guild, one which promoted separate paths to a singular goal. This was the first time they'd been in the same town in quite some time. But the winds of fate were telling Saladin that they would have to change their mode of operation. With the sudden emergence of Legal Guilds as well as their focus on Magic Items, the Sleeping Seven would need to become a force in itself. However the thought of involving the Seven with the Magic Council was something he always despised. Their with us or against us mentality was quite dangerous. He stared down into the drink of a nearby bar patron. The surface of the alcohol swirling into a scene before his very eyes. Your guild is quite impressive. You've helped a quite a few towns in your journeys. A great job if you ignore their magic items and treasury disappearing alongside your little outfit. Most impressive, however, is the fact that although you all move separately, there is a form of unity in your movements. The Magic Council would benefit from the Sleeping Seven's dedication to their ideals. Minor compensation. Obvious cuts in your rewards, the registration of your lesser Magic Items and the relinquishment of Magic Items ranked S and above. Saladin's eyes narrowed. The world of magic was one of exploration and discovery. He started the Sleeping Seven for a single purpose. And the great mages who wore their crest symbolized this. Absolute freedom. The pursuit of magical perfection. Bureaucracy and magic could never coexist. "We're marching into that forest." Saladin exclaimed. "And we're claiming whatever is in there as our own. Solomon, you're than welcomed to join us" Saladin took a sip of a nearby drink. "Also," Saladin dug into the bag and tossed out several keys. "From this point on, the Sleeping Seven no longer moves separately. These keys are the symbol of our unity in the pursuit of arcane knowledge. It'll allow instant access to the Requip where our treasury is now stored." When he got to Solomon, he hesitated. "When I'm sure of your nature, then you'll get one." Solomon stared down at Saladin, clearly unamused at the statement. He reached out and swiped the disks he had put on the table back into his hands. "Right then I'll give you all these when I'm content with your nature." The a smile finally returned to his face. "However I'm more than happy to join you all on this adventure." He grabbed a drink from a nearby table, holding it in there air. "To the Seven." "That's disgusting." Saladin noted as Solomon grabbed someone else's drink. "You don't know if was poisoned or what hole he stuck his mouth on." The ebony mage took a drink of a nearby drink. "Regardless we need to test you." He said, addressing Solomon. "Hey I'm dead yet. I take that as a good sign." Solomon replied with a shrug. His ears perked up at the idea of a test though. "You know I was actually going to head to Iceburg to check out a rumor I heard. Apparently some sort of monster lives up in the mountains there, kills lots of wanderers and sometimes mages. If you're willing to tag along I'm sure there's a lot of corpses to loot." Ziyaad looked in disgust as the two men drank from drinks that didn't belong in their hands. "Both of you are nasty as fuck." He spoke in a calm manner despite a great amount of disgust he held for Saladin's gross habit. Ziyaad's ears perked at the sound of a new adventure, bodies to loot, and potential magic items. "So this Iceburg place, do you think there's a possibility that there will be a magic item for us to add to our collection." Ziyaad took a seat near Arwa and signaling the bartender to bring him a drink. Arwa yawned at Solomon's and Saladin's display. "Enjoy your future cold or pink eye," she commented, her back cracking as she stretched. She ordered a second as well, remembering her glass lay bare. "As long as there's something worth swiping, I'm all ears. I want to be there before the MC comes calling." Saladin ignored his teammate's complaining, grabbing the drink that Ziyaad had ordered for himself. "Yes, Solomon, this'll be your initiation. Lead us on this mission and we'll accept you." Ice Cold Treasure Hunt The wind howled as the icy air blew across the party. Solomon lead the way as they trudged through the very bleak and snowy path. They'd been climbing for a bit and some of the smaller mountains in the distance were almost at their peaks. "Just a bit further is where the disappearances have been happening. There's apparently a knight that lives up here, hunters usually pat to spend a night before they venture into the caves beyond." Solomon called back to the group, the wind carrying his voice. The group was thankfully all wrapped in protective cloaks, created with fire magic to be portable heaters, they almost completely mitigated the cold. It cost Solomon a pretty penny to buy them for everyone but he was dragging them through this cold to prove his worth. So it was really the least he could do. "Everyone doing alright? It should only be a bit more." He called back. Despite being in a cold climate Ziyaad felt no chill at all, guess the cloaks Solomon bought worked better than he imagined. "I'm alright," Ziyaad called back to Solomon. Ziyaad continued up the mountain with ease, he didn't seem at a loss for breath at all, he moved as if he had just started walking. "So Solomon, will this be your first time up this mountain or have you been up here before?" "First time for me, I'm from the coast of Sin so this is pretty new to me." He shouted back. As Solomon turned back to the path he could finally make out a bit of light shining from beyond the veil of snow. "Oh I think I see the light." Solomon shouted as he picked up the pace. As the group neared the source of light they would come to see a large wooden cabin. The path up to it seemed to become much more solid but a little uneven at times. The surrounding snow had bits of wood in it as well. The house itself was quite large, seeming as if it could fit a whole family within, probably why adventurers were said to rest here. "Looks accommodating." Solomon chirped as he knocked on the door. It took a moment before the door was finally flung open to reveal a knight, clad head to toe in light blue and white armor. The knight seemed to look the group up and down before looking directly at Solomon. Though the knight did not speak and their face was masked, Solomon could feel their words. "Oh hello there umm Frost Knight? I really don't know your name so apologies on that. My reason for bringing my companions and I to your home is one that I'm sure you're familiar with. We'd like to have a brief rest before venturing into the caves beyond your home. We are willing to compensate you of course as many have done before." He gave the knight a large smile, maybe a little too exaggerated. The knight looked him over once again and stepped aside, motioning for him and the rest of the group to enter the cabin. "You know this feels more like a tavern than anything." Solomon spoke aloud as he entered the cabin. The main roomed was stocked with tabled and what looked like a miniature bar, a large fire crackling at the edge of the room. There were doors to other rooms on either side and staircase that went above the bar to what Solomon assumed to be extra rooms. Shivering considerably, Zahir let out a breath of frosty air as he followed his comrades. Living in Seven for the majority of his life, he wasn't ever exposed to harsh coldness like this. Naturally silent regardless, the cold only reinforced him to not unnecessarily strain himself until he reached a place of warmth. After they entered the tavern, he was finally able to let out a deep breath, before mentioning. "The warmth of a tavern...at least they're consistent across countries." Ziyaad followed after Zahir and Solomon as they entered the cabin. He stared at the giant suit of armor as he walked past, entering its home. Ziyaad felt the warmth of the cabin, he threw off his cloak setting it on a chair near the door before he fully entered the cabin, admiring the nice interior and examining his surroundings. "This place looks nice, it's a great escape from the freeze your dick off cold outside." Ziyaad continued to snoop through the house, mostly looking around the main area. "Question, do you even know this guy? Or did you just march up to his door and politely demand a place to stay?" Arwa questioned before sliding as well. She left her cloak on, sitting cross-legged on the floor, getting comfortable; only to have her stomach roar. "Eh.....food would be nice." She stood, before making a beeline for the kitchen. The woman hoped there'd be at least something decent around. For the first time in almost nearly several decades, Saladin was quiet. He was without a snappy remark. A quick comeback. Even the endless random thoughts which plagued his mind were lost. How could he think with such craftsmanship in his hands? The winters of urban life in Seven were harsh! These cloaks, if mass produced, could be revolutionary! And they were soft to the touch, good for stealth and absolutely stylish. He could summarize them in one word and one word alone. Magnificent. Each thread radiating a form of minor fire magic that accumulated into a massive ward. He had been so lost in thought that the ebony leader forgot to actually wear it. So as he followed the group silently, his eyes treading over each centimeter of magic induced cloth, icicles began to form upon his body. And so, after the rest of the gang entered the cabin, they'd turn around to see a frozen ice block. "I mean if you were paying attention to me when I was talking you'd know." Solomon shrugged at Arwa before walking deeper into the cabin. "This is quite good condition for being so out of the way. Say how do you keep the place in such good condition." He called back to the knight but no one answered, when he turned the knight wasn't even there. He heard loud clanking as a solid block of ice containing Saladin was carried through the door over the arm of the knight. He blinked a couple times before muttering a thank you. The knight payed him no mind and carried the sculpture to the fire setting it down as it readied a gauntlet. A crash was heard as the ice scattered across the floor and Saladin was freed from his icy prison. Then for the first time, the knight spoke. "That is going on your bill." A feminine voice echoed through the room. Solomon turned to see the knight remove her helmet. Pale blue hair spilled from the helmet, falling down the back of the armor. Her skin was white as snow and her lips were curled into a smug smile. A sparkle of greed could be seen in her icy blue eyes as she stared at the crew. "Oh yes I am going to make a big profit off you all." She chirped as she slammed the door and strolled up to one of the tables, placing her arm on it. "So you're all here to hunt that monster in the caves, huh." A laugh escaped her, "I'd tell ya it's pointless and to turn back but you're the first business in a week and I gotta keep the lights on." Solomon just nodded as these events happened, finally resting in a chair as Saladin was freed. "A pleasure to meet you miss..?" "The Blizzard Knight, Lumina." She cut in. "Ahh Lumina, it's a pleasure. I'm Solomon and these are my associates. That one over there," He pointed to Saladin,"Is our leader. He's usually not an ice cube but I'm not positive. I only joined recently." Saladin shivered. One minute he an endless white light surrounded him and filled his body with warmth. Then the next, a pretty blue eyed angel was trying to finesse his guild out of finance. Life at its finest. He shook off the remaining ice and smiled. "Pleasure Lumina. Glad to see there's someone decent enough to notice when someone is forgotten." He said with a snarky tone. "This monster though. What do you know about it?" He asked. "A lot actually, I fought it and lived, but I got a couple nasty scars." She turned and lifted her hair, showing a large gash that seemed to extend further down her back but her armor covered it. Turning back to the group she began to elaborate. "It's basically a giant lizard-like beast. It's capable of using ice magic and could spike a boulder into you if it wanted. It's probably suicide but hey you're welcome to go for it." Saladin eyed the scar with a sense of wonder. Shocking that she was able to survive that. But he knew that his guild would never succumb to such a fate. They were just too good together. "Well, everything seems impossible until someone does it first." He looked to the others and back at the blizzard knight. "What'll you do when we kill this thing? I doubt they'll be much business after." "I'm sure another monster will just move in, these mountains are full of em. Only reason there's none around here is that monster is the top predator." She grinned as tapped the table with her fingers. "I like that confidence though, makes me feel like you all might actually have a chance." She gave Saladin a smile. Saladin returned the pleasant smile. But a sudden thought crossed his mind. Zahir, his most trusted of friends, was unaccustomed to battles in harsh environments. The young mage's skills were optimized in situations dealing with humans in society. And besides, how much could they actually trust this woman. "Zahir," Saladin started. "Stay here with Ms. Lumina. We'll take care of the beast." He shared a look that only Zahir could catch. An understanding hidden behind warm words. "Oh wait for real?" Solomon spoke, looking between the two. "I definitely feel the larger our group the better our chances." He let out a breath, reclining in his chair. "Least we know a bit about the beast, that's some good news." "Oh is this one saying with me?" Lumina smiled as she walked and looked at Zahir. "Not a fan of fighting? Scared? Maybe just tired?" She didn't let him answer but continued on as she walked back around the room. "I'd be more than happy to keep him here. He can help me clear some ice off the place." ---- Night had crept over the land of Iceburg the snow was heavy but patches of the clouded sky were open, shimmering with thousands of stars. The group had accepted Lumina's aid and taken shelter in the cabin for the night. In the dead of the night, while everyone slept a cold wind crashed against the wood. It seeped down the chimney as the gale blew the fire out, scattering burned logs across the floor. The temperature began to drop within the house. Lumina stepped from her room, candle in hand. She brushed past the coats those adventures had been wearing as she moved into the main room. She looked upon the extinguished fire as if the situation wasn't even unusual. With a quick turn she began moving towards the stairs, creeping up them as she reached the lone door on the third floor. As Saladin was the leader of the group he was given the largest room she had offered. A soft knock was heard on the door. From inside the room the light from the candle could be seen through the crack under the door. Saladin had a weird sleeping schedule. He retired to bed right after dinner and already finished his eight hours of sleep. Instead, he laid staring into the emptiness that was the darkness in his room. Until he heard footsteps approach his door. When she knocked, the Sleeping Seven leader had already opened the door. "Quite late for you to be wandering around?" He said with a cheeky grin. "Oh." Lumina exclaimed, a bit surprised as Saladin swung the door open. She held her hand to her heart and let out a breath. "You scared me a bit Saladin. What are you doing awake at this hour?" "Sleeping has never been my strong suit." Saladin left the door open before heading back to his bed, allowing her to enter. "How about yourself? Scared that the strange group of thieves you let into your home might cause trouble?" "Little old me scared?" She spoke in a soft tone before letting a chuckle escape. "I've dealt with worse than your kind Saladin." She replied as she entered the room, shutting the door behind her. Saladin leaned against the headboard, covered to his chest with the massive comforter. "That isn't too hard to believe." The leader joked. "So why're you here, alone?" Lumina eyed him, a smile on her lips. Then the realization dawned on her that she had come up here completely unannounced and how bad it looked. "Oh umm." She blushed slightly, "I came up here to inform you that the fire went out and I can't seem to re-light it. You all should be fine enough up here with the heat left. However I'm freezing on the bottom floor, and I'm not about to sleep in armor." Is she trying to suggest that? Saladin's eyes looked elsewhere as he started to debate with himself. The overthinking leader, this was why he loved Magic Items more than people. They were easy to understand. Maybe she really is cold? He thought. I can't let her sleep like that... "You can have the bed!" He blurted. "T-this is your place and we're grateful enough. If there's a comforter nearby, I have no problem crashing on the floor." Lumina chuckled as she walked to the opposite side of the bed and placed the candle on the nightstand. "There's no sense in you freezing to death either, the bed is more than wide enough for the two of us. She spoke as she fell down onto it. Only a few feet separating the two. "So Saladin." She spoke, propping herself up on her elbow as she lay on the bed. "What is it that you truly desire with this treasure? I see so many adventurers come up here in pursuit of it and so many have similar answers. I'm wondering what yours is." "Nothing." He looked upwards. His eyes lowered as he started to to think. "Well nothing with this treasure exactly. Truth be told, I don't even know what it is. Solomon said it had something to do with butterflies." He chuckled. "After everything, this treasure'll be added to our collection to serve its purpose when needed. But more importantly, it'll become another symbol of our memories." A short breath. "Of a time we spent together. A journey. A new friend." He looked to Lumina with a slight smile. He turned back to the ceiling with a reassuring smile. "What I desire isn't this treasure. But the chance to perfect my magic and obtain more and more memories." Lumina smiled at this, never before had she heard an answer such as his. “That’s very admirable Saladin.” She spun herself so that she was now laying on top of him. “You’re probably the meekest adventurer I’ve met, it’s adorable honestly.” She stared down at him from above, her icy blue hair cascading down around his face. “I have to ask though. What do you think of me?” Saladin's dark face was hit with a surge of cherry as he attempted to struggle away. "Well um..." He stumbled. "You're an amazing host...But..." Think. Think.'' "I'm actually not that much into females!" He grinned nervously. "So anything I say wouldn't be right." He attempted to struggle from her grasp. An obvious lie...but being an adventurer, sleeping around wasn't something Saladin was too keen on. Plus, he was extremely picky with the type of females he showed interest in. After her, the romantic thief realized that true love captivates the heart before the body. "That's right! Z-zahir is my lover! And would probably kill me if he smelled you on me." "W-why do you ask?" "Oh I see." Her face visibly fell as he gripped his wrists continuing to press him to the bed. "That's a real shame Saladin." She spoke in a sultry voice as she moved her mouth to his ear. "I was going to eat you." Her tone quickly became darker. "Appears I'll have to eat you instead." She spun violently to her feet with Saladin in her grip, staring daggers at him. "Have a pleasant slumber." She roared, slamming him into the floor with her full weight. The wood cracked and snapped as Saladin was sent falling through the floor into the main room of the inn. Lumina watched him fall from the hole before icy winds began to fill the area, obscuring her from view. Brawl in a Blizzard The whole building creaked and snapped as a guttural roar was heard from the air above. It all happened in an instant, a massive shape that stood larger than the cabin crashed through the building, it slid to a stop with it's claw where the front door once was. The entire half of the cabin that held Saladin and Lumina, as well as the kitchen and other amenities was blasted into the storm, wood debris scattered across the snowfield. The very force of the wind had revealed more though the rugged and off path they had trudged up to get to the house, it was all wooden debris. They littered the whole snowfield. The only part of the house that still stood was the few rooms that housed the rest of the party, surely roused from their slumbers. Looking up Saladin would see the massive beast, stark white with jagged rows of teeth, staring down at him with almost a smile. It let out another roar that send frigid winds through the entire area sending the chairs and tables that littered the main room flying. The temperature outside was already below freezing without the snowstorm this beast was whipping up. If Saladin's eyes were drawn to where their coats once hung he would find nothing. The robes they had bought were scattered under the debris. However if one looked very closely they could see a lone one on a wood pole, fluttering in the squall. Saladin stood and brushed himself off. Where he was once surrounded by the crashing of the ceiling, now the Sleeping Seven leader found himself amid a snowstorm. His eyes focused on the massive demon standing before him. Although the freezing cold winds whipped against his black cheeks, the thrill of a battle boiled his blood. His eyes scanned the area. Not too far off was a lone cloak which would surely help him against this murderous cold. I'll keep that for the others. Saladin thought to himself. "See, this is why I don't sleep with random females. One minute they're talking about desires and the next, they're trying to eat you alive." Saladin cursed beneath his breath. The others are probably up and getting their senses. Looks like we don't have to travel much farther. "Hey, Ice Queen," Saladin screamed. "Where's the treasure?" A deep laugh could be heard from the beast. "Oh you mean the money I took from those adventurers after I consumed them? I keep it somewhere around here." Interestingly enough the beast's deep voice seemed more masculine than feminine. The loud groaning of the splintering cabin roused Arwa from her slumber, though she remained comfortably in bed. Then there was a crash, followed by a roar. The thief opened a lazy eye, her expression visibly irritated as she sat up. Yawning hugely, she grabbed her clothes and threw them on, ready to cuss out whoever was making all that noise. That is, until she opened the door to her room and found a winter wonderland greeting her. Then a blizzard. Also, where was the rest of the house? She slammed the door closed, shivering as she looked for her cloak. And not finding it. Well, that was just great wasn't it? Arwa forced her half-asleep brain to fire up it's system. "GUYS. WAKE UP. WE HAVE A PROBLEM. Also, Saladin, where the hell are you?" she fired down the telepathy link as the wind howled outside. The storm was worsening rapidly. Saladin leapt into the air, his body than the snow which fell from above. His mastery over this magic evident in the ease of usage he exhibited. Winged sandals appeared on his feet as he zipped throughout the burning winds. Without the tethers of earth holding him back, the ebony thief was able to reach speeds far beyond the other users of Talaria. Zahir was never particularly a deep sleeper. His former life as a slave made it difficult for him to truly enjoy sleep. Not to mention, this cold had made it even more difficult. As the building began to crash, Zahir's eyes shot open, and while he began falling from his room. He didn't have much time to react, but used both of his hands to launch a mat of crystal on the ground, which dampened the impact of his fall considerably. He looked upwards, and saw a powerful beast. "The beast from the assignment..?" As Zahir questioned the appearance of the beast, the cold was getting the better of him. "Crystal-Make: Polar Fur Armor!" Zahir clasped both of his hands together in a praying formation, and magical power flared from his being. This magical power quickly condensed around his body, before crystallizing into a teal-green color, taking the form of crystalline armor that covered his whole body much like a knight, albeit with very imperfect armor. Zahir used this maneuver to try and bat away the cold, although he knew it wasn't entirely effective. As he shivered, Zahir dashed forward, trying to avoid the beast's advance as he headed towards the location where he could roughly sense Saladin's power. Solomon awoke to a portion of his wall being blasted away and a telepathic voice screaming in his mind. "AHHH FUCK." He shrieked as he jumped from the bed, grasping his sword from the corner of the room. Thankfully he always slept in his clothes, sadly his clothes were mostly cloth and he was freezing. Thankfully any further questions were answered by the voice in his head and the roars of the massive beast before them. Though he was freezing and still a bit groggy a smile came to his face. His eyes sparking to life. "Finally found you." He shuddered, waving his sword as a cloud of ash came out only to be immediately swept away by the wind. "Guess my heating idea is toast." He sighed, shuddering once again he steeled himself. I don't have much time in this weather without some form of protection. He thought as he dashed forwards, jumping from the ruins to meet the others on the battlefield. The beast roared as the humans gathered before it. Struggling against the bitter cold, it was admirable but futile. They would all fall as others had before. The beast stepped back releasing another deafening roar as ice began to encase its body. Jagged ice armor coated its entire body, emitting an even deeper cold. Saladin rode the wind, circling it. How dare he taunt it. The beast sucked in a large gulp of air before releasing a blast of icy wind from its being, aimed specifically at the area of the sky Saladin was currently occupying. Though it was partially distracted by what it assumed to be the biggest threat, the leader, it still slammed a jagged icy paw down towards the rest of the group. Her teeth chattered as she dodged and rolled, the slamming paw kicking up quite a bit of snow. "So what's the plan??" Arwa called down the telepathic line to the others as she sensed the others nearby. "We do what we usually do." Saladin answered. "We kill it and take the treasure." He quickly darted above the blast and held his hand forward. The beast would find its hind leg being back in an attempt to steal its balance. "Then let me handle the setup." Zahir spoke calmly, as he jumped to the right to dodge the incoming paw. It created a lot of collateral damage, but with the protection of his crystalline armor, he didn't suffer any wounds. Quickly attempting to regain his bracing, Zahir focused his Magic once more. "Crystal-Make: Scavenger's Wrench!" Focusing his magical energy, and outstretching both of his hands, a wrench of a rather great size was crystallized into the air, which soon shot towards the hind leg that had already been pushed back by Saladin. He intended on grabbing that very hind leg, and pulling it back even further, in an attempt to completely trip up the beast. Of course, this took all of his concentration and strength if he were to pull it off successfully. Noticing the ongoing trend, Solomon followed Saladin and Zahir's examples. He dashed forwards at the beast as magic hummed around him. "Partial Contract: Abijam." He shouted as a magic sign appeared below him and a large leg shot out of it, crashing into the ground an propelling him forwards, before disappearing. As he flew at the beast's back leg two more signs appeared beside each arm, claws about the size of his body emerging from them. "Abijam channel." He roared as the claws lit up with electricity. Solomon then twisted his body as he made impact with the leg, slashing it multiple times with the whirling claws as he passed by. His attack completed, the arms disappeared and Solomon crashed down into the snow. Shuddering as he began to climb out of the small hole he'd made. The combined force of the three attacks were successful, first the shuddered backwards a bit as gravity literally pushed it aside, quickly followed by multiple slashes from electric claws to further weaken the area. Finally as the wrench connected and began to tug it quite literally wrenched the beast's hind leg out from under it. The entire back of its body began to fall as its front legs attempted to hold it up. However, the beast crashed to the ground. Though the beast had not given up, with its face now on the ground it turned towards Zahir and Arwa. Sucking in a massive breath before letting out another roar of sheer cold wind. "Welp, time to put this shit to bed," she commented, remaining on the move as it let out another blast of bone-chilling wind. A section of it lashed against her back as she ran, searching for a temporary quiet spot in the howling snow. Gathering her concentration, Arwa slid to a stop, pooling her magic together as she reached out to the beast's mind. Arwa cut off the links with her teammates so as to avoid having them succumb to what she was about to do. Upon establishing a tenuous link to the fallen being she released a single telepathic command, putting the full brunt of her magic and will behind it in an effort to combat the imperfect conditions. "SLEEP." The beast began to stand once again as the spell hit. It paused a moment before exerting force through its muscles and pushing itself up, not just from the ground but into the air itself. The beast itself was feeling a bit groggy but to the group it looked as if it had shrugged it off. From within the air the beast stared down at them as it let out another roar of frigid wind, this time aimed to encompass everyone. The terrifying cold would sweep over the whole area, causing frost to appear on anyone without proper protection. The beast meanwhile, landed farther away, slightly stumbling upon landing to anyone with a keen enough eye. It was working....but not fast enough for her liking. Arwa continued pushing further, digging deeper into her magic reservoirs as frost caked her person from the wind. The chattering of her teeth intensified, realizing the clock was ticking. Should she use that? While practicing it on others, she had never tried knocking out she a massive beast. But, the conditions necessitated it, and if she wanted her teammates to have a window for a killing blow, this would be it. Opening the mindscape, she overlaid the telepathic link with sleep magic, tying the two together as she sent them directly to the beast's mind, shaping it into one, concentrated burst. A gut-punch; or a haymaker. Either one worked; maybe she'd call the new spell REM. Regardless, she felt her magic dwindle as she poured it all into this knockout spell. Category:Sleeping Seven stories